The Gift
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: Hey guys this is my second one-shot between link and Midna. If you can't guess it's Links birthday but not everyone remembered. LinkxMidna.


The gift

"Hey Midna can we just take a break I'm tiered of trying to find all the key parts." I ask the imp that came out of my shadow.

"No we have to get them before Dark Link destroys everything." she said hitting me in the back of the head.

"Do you really think he will destroy it that fast?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"I just want to go home for at least for today." I tell her looking down.

"Why do you want to go home today?" she asks.

"Cause I want to." I said.

"Not a good enough answer!" she yelled at me. I didn't respond. "Answer me!" she screamed.

"When you find out I'll talk to you again." I said.

"What, how am I suppose to know why you want to go home?" she asked.

"I told you last week." I said.

"Fine whatever." she said teleporting us to Ordon.

"Ahhh home at last." I said.

"Ya ya now why did you want to come home?" she asked again

"Hey Midna I'm going to go take a nap when you figure it out come get me." I said as I entered my house.

"Hey." she said as I left. "Ugh." she moaned in anger.

She turned into a shadow and headed into town. About five minutes later Midna found Ilia and Colin standing in a garden. "Hey Ilia what are you going to get Link?" asked Colin

"I don't know how about I get him a new tunic." she responded.

"Ya that sounds good." said Colin.

Midna left them alone and asked herself "Why would they get Link something?"

She winded up at the ranch to see Rusl and Fero talking. "What are you going to do for the kid." asked Rusl.

"I am going to give him an entire week off anytime he wants." said Fero.

"Ah well I'm just going to give him a hand made shield.." said Rusl.

"It's been an entire year a lot has changed about that kid." said Fero.

"Yeah he sure has grown up a lot." said Rusl.

"Hey!" said Ilia running up to them. "I heard Link came back come on we are going to go say hi." she said pulling them along.

"Why are they anxious to see Link?" she asked herself again.

She hid in Ilia's shadow as they approached my house. "Hey Link." I heard.

"Gezz I try to take a nap and my friends decide to wake me up." I said to Ilia.

"Awwwww you can sleep later." she said.

"Whatever I'll be out in a minute." I said getting out of my house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" they all yelled at me.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Here take this." said Ilia handing me a purple tunic.

"Hey this is great thanks Ilia." I said.

"Here you go Link use this in your battles." said Rusl handing me a shield.

"Cool it looks sturdy." I said accepting the shield.

I continued to accept gifts until I heard my door close again. "What's wrong Link?" asked Ilia.

"Ya just tiered I'm going to go to bed goodnight everyone." I said as I reentered my house.

I noticed Midna sitting on the couch crying when she noticed me she attacked me with a hug pushing me into a corner. "I'm sorry Link I'm sorry I forgot." she said crying her eyes out. "You must be furious with me." she said.

"Midna it is ok I was never mad at you." I said holding her tight.

"Really?" she asked looking up.

"Really cause I knew you would remember by the end of the day." I said.

"But I didn't get you anything." she said as she tried to pull away. "Link you can let go of me now." she said.

"But I don't want to let's say this is your gift." I said.

"Link…." she started to say with a red face.

"Ya what is it Midna?" I asked.

"Link I love you." she said as she kissed me.

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I know you would never love me back cause you like that Ilia girl and…." I cut her off by kissing her back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To shut you up and to prove to you that I do love you Midna." I said.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Really I loved you since the beginning of our first journey, but when you left it felt like my entire heart was ripped out of my chest. When you came back I was so happy to see you that I about had a heart attack." I said continuing to hold her.

"I've loved you since then too I tried to tell you before I left but I thought you wouldn't love me back." said Midna.

"Well it doesn't matter now cause we have each other." I said.

We sat around for a couple of hours before we decided to go to bed. "Goodnight Link." said Midna as she started to lay down on my couch.

"Midna, Midna, Midna you don't really think you are going to sleep alone still do you even less on the couch." I said.

"Huh." she said as I picked her up and headed to my bed.

"I said I loved you so you don't just get to tease me by sleeping away from me." I said as I set her down on the bed.

"Oh I guess your right." she said with a toothy grin.

"There we go now time for me to get in." I said to her.

"I love you Link sorry I still didn't get you a gift." she said.

"Yes you did your gift is you." I said holding her as I turned out the lights.

"Oh Link you know just what to say." she said kissing me.

"Yup." I said holding her.

"Link I'm never going back to the twilight again," she said.

"Good cause I don't think my heart could take it again." I said while messing with her orange hair.

"Link I'm sorry about that I didn't want to go but I am glad I'm back to stay this time." she said nuzzling her head into my chest.

"I'm glad too, Midna I love you." I said.

"Love you too." she said as we fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N hey guys this is my second one-shot. What I mean by key shards and Dark Link was because I was out of ideas, because I needed the children back in Ordon for this story so I came up with that. Plus this is my sequel to Twilight Princess.


End file.
